La misma puerta nos verá pasar
by Flor440
Summary: Locura…caos…destrucción y sobre todo delirio… no me asesinen la culpa es de mi retorcida mente...por si las dudas es un crossover
1. Prólogo

**La misma puerta nos verá pasar **

Locura…caos…destrucción y sobre todo delirio… no me asesinen la culpa es de mi retorcida mente

Disclaimer… por al menos en este capitulo (y por lo que veo en ninguno de los que le siguen) ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son todos de sus respectivos creadores, a los cuales les estoy infinitamente agradecida - lo único que me pertenece de todo esto son las retorcidas formas en las cuales pasan las cosas.

Entre paréntesis soy horrorosa para poner títulos….

Saludines

Flor440

A manera de prologo

_Pillow Creeck Minessota o el lugar del mundo en el cual dicho pueblo quisiera situarse _

Bien todos conocemos este pequeño pueblito con una población de 236 habitantes mágicamente activos **[NA1** el idiota del pueblo… si el mismísimo Fred Yefburger esta meditando sobre la causa principal de su último fracaso en dominar el mundo…..

Maldita sea…. La culpa es de los tarados habitantes de Nerima, jamás voy a perdonarlos… lo mejor es que se perfectamente como librarme de ellos de una buena vez por todas y para siempre… siiiii utilizaré el hechizo prohibido numero 2.645.789, total un poco mas de castigo a esta altura…no será nada que desconozca… Inserte acá risa malévola patentada por RL numero # 287

_Nekohanten Nerima … Japón _

El cristal de Ken - Lao lanza la siguiente advertencia…VAS A NECESITAR TODO EL BUEN KARMA QUE PUEDAS CONSEGUIR, ESTA VEZ EL ASUNTO VA EN SERIO, EL IDIOTA DE FRED YEFBURGER ATACA NUEVAMENTE, ESTAS EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS.

Lo triste para el pobre cristal es que nadie estaba en el Nekohanten para recibir su profecía, por lo que nadie pudo hacer nada para evitar el horrible hechizo prohibido numero 2.645.789, ni sus fatales consecuencias….

**[NA1:** si no lo conocen, favor remítanse al increíblemente cómico fanfic "Días de Chica" de Richard Lawson… lamentablemente no esta en esta pagina y no tengo claro si esta permitido colocar direcciones en esta parte, de todas formas con que googleen "días de chica" les aparecerá en la pagina en la que se encuentra, bueno si no les resulta, esta en mi profile


	2. Capitulo 1: El caos no necesita recetas

**La misma puerta nos verá pasar **

Locura…caos…destrucción y sobre todo delirio… no me asesinen la culpa es de mi retorcida mente

Disclaimer… por al menos en este capitulo (y por lo que veo en ninguno de los que le siguen) ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son todos de sus respectivos creadores, a los cuales les estoy infinitamente agradecida - lo único que me pertenece de todo esto son las retorcidas formas en las cuales pasan las cosas

**Capitulo 1**

_**El caos no necesita recetas**_

_Pillow Creeck Minessota o el lugar del mundo en el cual dicho pueblo quisiera situarse _

Siii seguimos aquí, dejamos a Fred Yefburger lanzando el hechizo prohibido

"Antiguos espíritus del mal, en el nombre del trueno el relámpago y las tormentas celestiales los que destruyen a los dioses sin compasión alguna, enterrado en la corriente del tiempo, dame el poder infinito para acabar con mis enemigos, para robar su fuerza de este plano del universo, de borrar sus patéticas existencias y enviarlos al infinito y mas allá….envía a mis crueles enemigos a un lugar en donde el tiempo y espacio no existan….para celebrar tu juicio no jutsue!"

Inserte acá risa malévola patentada RL número #328

Tiempo y espacio sufren una brutal concentración, una polarización sin límites que causan un hoyo de gusano poderoso en fuerza y superior en magia, sin embargo no resulto como Fred lo programo, sino que las consecuencias se trasladaron a varias realidades alternas ya que al estar mal pronunciada la última palabra ocasiono la inevitable catástrofe

_Aldea de la Hoja…. _

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en el bello bosque que rodea la aldea de la Hoja, nuestro personajes se encuentra realizado la mas difícil misión que hasta ahora les ha tocado enfrentar en su vida de ninjas, una que pone en riego sus vidas, almas y mentes… si ellos estaban limpiando el río……

En un mal movimiento Naruto cae a las aguas del río y es arrastrado por la corriente hacia la cascada, Sazuke lo salva en el ultimo instante y cuando Sakura va a ayudarlo (en realidad es para ver si por casualidad puede rozar las manos de Zasuke) ver surgir de las aguas un oscuro y negro vacío el cual si redención se los traga dejándolos inconscientes…….

_Reino de la tierra en las afueras de Bang Sin Se _

Encontramos al grupo Avatar mas los dos nuevos integrantes tratando de decidir que rumbo tomar para huir de Azula. Según Sokka deberían ir a buscar la Guru Patick; según Zuko ( y es aquí donde me pliego completamente al mandamiento 7 de las Zukorules **[NA2**) deberían quedarse en las cercanías, bien ocultos para poder planear todo con mas detenimiento

¡No tenemos por que seguir tus ridículas ideas!! ¡Quien te nombro a ti como guía de este grupo ¿ah?? Gritaba un descontrolado Sokka a un cada vez menos paciente Zuko

Silencio campesino!! ¡Esto es lo más lógico de hacer¡ ¿ No crees que Azula pensara que nos marchamos lo mas lejos de aquí para poder recargar fuerzas? Sobre todo considerando el estado en el que el avatar se encuentra…

Aang, se llama Aang… les interrumpió Katara y si siguen gritando así, solo llamaran la atención de los demás ¿no lo creen?

La Princesita de azúcar tiene razón, por el momento estamos a salvo, no hay nadie en los alrededores, así que creo que es una buena idea quedarnos aquí por unos días en lo que Aang se recupera. Dijo una cada vez mas molesta y preocupada Toph

Todos tienen razón, dijo por fin Iroh, por el momento debemos quedarnos aquí para esperar que el Avatar se recupere y pueda emprender el viaje, en estos días podemos apostar a que Azula saldrá a buscarnos y de esta forma nosotros podremos viajar detrás de ella, me parece un buen plan ¿alguien quiere una taza de te?

Pero…. ¡que demonios!! Cuidado!! Grito Zuko al ver acercarse un gigantesco túnel y oscuro túnel, del cual salieron disparados tres jóvenes inconcientes cerrándose inmediatamente después

Luego de los primeros instantes de estupor y después que Toph les asegurara uq eno había mas personas cerca se acercaron a los inconscientes chicos… sin saber que acababan dar el primer paso para el caos…

Hola nuevamente… no era mi intención dejarlos hasta acá, pero se me acaba el tiempo, en los próximos capítulos pondré la segunda parte de la receta del caos.

El hechizo es una mezcolanza idiota entre varias frases que estaba sueltas en mi cabeza, hay de todo por si quieren adivinar.

**NA2**: si otro referencia sin permiso de su autor Eowynd, la cual espero que no se enoje… las Zukorules si están en esta pagina y me declaro 100 conforme con ellas, por si alguna de ustedes no las conoce pues ¿Qué esperan?

Espero que les guste

Saludines


End file.
